csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of a Postman/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Bulging eyes and Discoloration around the neck suggest he was Strangled from behind. Prints aren't in the system. Al Robbins: I was just about to check these marks on his neck, see what they can tell us. Want to give me a hand? Examine Open Package D.B. Russell: Good job on that Package. Seems like someone killed the mailman and took whatever was in that box. D.B. Russell: From the Threads you recovered in the tape of the package, I can tell you the killer is wearing a blue piece of clothing. D.B. Russell: Whatever was in the box is missing, but looks like there are tiny crystal particles inside the box. Have Hodges run them for trace. Examine Victim's Neck Al Robbins: The victim put up quite a struggle. While you were checking his neck, I found little Pieces Of Plastic under his fingernails. Al Robbins: Not gonna be able to tell too much, but your murder weapon should be something plastic in nature. Al Robbins: Also, I can tell you definitively, that with the amount of force used, the killer's hands are going to be raw from strangling the victim. Analyze Crystals David Hodges: I think the mailman might have been breakingbad. The Crystals you found in the package are methamphetamine. Crystal Meth. D.B. Russell: Would a mailman be delivering drugs around town? Seems like a good cover. D.B. Russell: Finn's still back at the scene. Head back there and check out the back of the mail truck. See if you can find any more packages. Analyze Stack of Jackets Henry Andrews: It's a shame none of the jackets had discernible items that belonged to any of the workers, but that's where I come in. Henry Andrews: I compared DNA samples from All The Jackets to find out which one was the victim's. It's this brown suede jacket. Examine Jacket Belongings Nick Stokes: That torn up piece of paper looks like it might be something. Let's put it together, see what it says. ExamineTorn Paper Nick Stokes: Well, that's a Threat if I ever saw one. What do you think they meant, "take care of you myself"? Let's see if the writer left any prints behind. Examine Threatening Note Nick Stokes: Those Prints match James sold. And he's been pretty open with his hatred of James. Nick Stokes: Karl also has a history of violene, smashing James' Mail Truck and Stalking James. Let's see what he has to say about this threat. Examine Flat Tire David Hodges: Well, that's inconvenient. Looks like someone used a Knife to Flatten This Tire. Talk about having a bad day. D.B. Russell: The killer might have Stabbed The Tire to get an advantage on James. Maybe Snuck Up Behind James while he was looking at his tire. D.B. Russell: If the killer flattened the tire, chances are they would lean against the tire with one arm, while striking it with the other. D.B. Russell: Ask Henry to Check the tire treads for DNA. Analyze Tire Treads Henry Andrews: There was a DNA contribution on the Tire, and it didn't match the victim. It was an unknown male. D.B. Russell: It must have been from the killer, because the DNA would have been contaminated if the tire was in motion. D.B. Russell: So our killer is a male. I think it's time we talk to one of our suspects. Knifing a tire seems like something Mason would do. Examine Broken Flask D.B. Russell: Good job putting that Erlemneyer flask back together. Bring it to Hodges. Let's see if he can find any trace on it. Analyze Erlenmeyer Flask David Hodges: I found two interesting things about this Flask. The first is that it had some coconut oil and DNA trace on it. Henry Andrews: Andthe DNA trace is a match to our known Killer, so we could prove that the killer broke this flask. David Hodges: Which would be great if we were looking for a property damages case, so I found something even more interesting. David Hodges: The liquid insidethe flask is heated up Cough Syrup, which is impossible to get out of clothing. Henry Andrews: And since the killer broke this flask after the murder, the killer will have a red stain somewhere on them. David Hodges: You really went and stole my thunder? Henry Andrews: Now you know how the rest of us feel. Examine Triple Beam Balance David Hodges: Good job uncovering that plaque. This Triple Beam Balance once belonged to Mason Banks. And we have his address. Sara Sidle: Mason Banks? That's not the first time he's crossed our paths. He was Charlie Feems' Roommate, the comic book guy who was staked in the heart. Sara Sidle: Let's bring him in and find out what his scale was doing in the back of the mail truck. Examine Paperwork Stack D.B. Russell: Good work, we finally have an ID on our Victim. His name is James Miller and he's been a Postman for three years. D.B. Russell''We know which office he works out of now. We'll head over there and see if we can find anything to help this case. 'Examine Ripped Photo' ''D.B. Russell: From this Photo, we could see that someone was watching the postman. It only had the Victim's fingerprints on it. He must have torn it up. D.B. Russell: If someone sent this to James, it could have been a threat. I hear Lorren at the post office has been helpful. Ask her about this photo. Examine Complaint Note D.B. Russell: The Fingerprints matched one of the employees at the Post Office, Alan Carlton. Brass is btinging him in now. D.B. Russell: When you get a chance, take a closer look at the Post Office. Looks like we're getting a lot of evidence there.D.B. Russell: And Finn's made good progress at the Mail Truck In The Street. Herad out there to help her wrap it up when you have a moment. Examine Cough Syrup Sara Sidle: I ran the Prints through AFIS and they match Mason Banks. We now have evidence of him in all three areas of interestrelated to this murder. Examine Stretch Wrap Ball David Hodges: That Ball Of Stretch Wrap, when untangled, left identical marks to the ones Doc Robbins found on the Victim's Neck. You found the murder weapon. Henry Andrews: Don't get ahead of yourself, Hodges. Sure it matches the marks, but we need to check the DNA before we're completely positive. David Hodges: I would bet my job on it. Henry Andrews: Then I hope you lose that bet. Examine Stretch Wrap Henry Andrews: I found some DNA on this Stretch Wrap which matches our victim's DNA, which means... David Hodges: You Found the murder weapon! Congratulations! Henry Andrews: I was about to say that! There was also another DNA contribution which matched our known Killer's DNA. But still don't know who it is. David Hodges: But, since trace is always the superior forensics method, I found something. Coconut oil. David Hodges:The victim had no trace of coconut oil on him, so your killer must use it. Category:Transcripts